


Candle Emporium fan art

by jactinglim



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candle Shop, Alternate Universe - Human and Mutants Live Together, Alternate Universe - No Ninjas, Candle Shop AU, F/M, Human Karai, Interspecies Romance, Leonardo The Strange Candle Shop Owner, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Turtle Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: Fanart for each chapter of Crowdog's fic 'Mr. Hamato's Candle Emporium'
Relationships: Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 32





	1. Mulberry Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Hamato’s Candle Emporium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727151) by [Crowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out TMNT 2003 BTTS art style.
> 
> She's totally checking him out lol


	2. Butterscotch Pudding Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out my art style for this fandom. Having fun so far!
> 
> I laughed out SO loud when I read the part where Karai climbed in through the service window 😂


	3. Crushed Ants Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm painting inspired me to do this hahaha!


	4. The Rosewater Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the very first fanart I made of the series which is when I first stumbled onto Crowdog's works. 'Karai Getting Her Shit Together' led me to the Candle Shop AU. I have just started watching Season 3 of TMNT 2012 and I am enjoying finding the episodes referenced by the getting-shit-together series! The turts described as slider and snapper made me decide on the Rise style until it was explained that they're envisioned to be more of the 2003 style... which is my FAVE cartoon series! So I've been having fun exploring art styles to find a good fit :D


	5. The Pecan Butter Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun how drawing for fics gives me opportunities to draw new characters, like Chris Bradford!

Oh I'm also posting warm up sketches now since Crowdog asked! It never occurred to me that people might like to see rough doodles too haha! 😂 So here, have an angy Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for commenting. This quarantine is driving me up the wall being cooped up in the apartment for six months and counting. 
> 
> It feels awesome finding people I could talk to about my long lost love for ninja turtles hahaha!
> 
> I'll post more sketches next chapter! This AU's Donnie is hilarious, I am both in love and in fear of him at the same time 😂


	6. The Eggnog Spilled on a Shag Carpet Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Donnie warmup sketch. Figuring out my own tmnt art style.
> 
> Angy nerds in sandals and socks are sexy, don't judge me! 😂
> 
> I love drawing for this fic aaaaa ^_^
> 
> (I'll update this chapter with a more finished art!)


End file.
